marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Sinister (Earth-606)
Mr. Sinister (real name unknown) was a scientist working for HYDRA. He clashed with the Alpha Flight and the Avengers before his death. History Beginnings In the 1930s, an explorer couple had just discovered the long hidden Savage Land, when the female explorer discovered she was pregnant, but it was too late to return home as she gave birth to the child before they could leave the Savage Land. The three of them were on their way home when their ship was taken down by a pterodactyl. The explorers had just discovered that dinosaurs were still alive, and had taken refuge in the Savage Land. The two parents were killed by the Savage Land natives, who lived as modern day cavemen. The natives took the infant and raised it as their own, until HYDRA agents invaded the Savage Land a few years later. They killed most of the natives and forced the sole survivors off into hiding. The HYDRA agents saw the normal human toddler, and realized it was not in fact part of the primitive tribe but actually just taken in by the savages. HYDRA The nameless child was raised by Baron Zemo, the leader of HYDRA at the time, as his own son. The boy grew up to be a genius scientist, and he was loyal to HYDRA. When HYDRA agents captured several genetic mutates, he got to take a look at them. Fascinated by the genetic oddballs, he sought to create his own species, more worthy to inherit the Earth than the pathetic genetic tragedies he saw before him. He created the Terrigenesis serum, which he used to give himself great powers. He had become the very first Inhuman. Alpha Flight When Storm left the Avengers, she moved to Toronto, Canada where she met James Hudson, who turned out to secretly be the leader of the genetic mutate team Alpha Flight. She became a hero once again, but now calling herself White Queen. She helped the Alpha Flight battle the HYDRA scientist, who had now began calling himself Mr. Sinister. Posing as a genetic mutate, he left HYDRA so he could destroy all of the mutates, so Inhumans could become the next step in human evolution. He attacked Toronto and fought the Alpha Flight, a well known group of mutate heroes. He was defeated and taken into government custody. Inhumans Mr. Sinister escaped imprisonment and set up a new base on an abandoned island, which he called Utopia. He took in several young mutant runaways, claiming that Utopia was a home for all mutates. He formed the Marauders as a team of mutate youngsters to serve as his pawns. He sent a Marauder known as Sauron to battle the new Avengers team. However, he was defeated, and revealed to the Avengers the location of Utopia. The Avengers went to Utopia with Alpha Flight, who were already tracking Sinister's whereabouts after his big escape. At Utopia, the Avengers and Alpha Flight battled the Marauders, and found Sinister's lab. In his lab, Sinister detonated a bomb that destroyed most of Utopia as well as all of the young mutants who had taken refuge there. Sinister pulled out another detonator and activated a bomb he had Sauron plant beneath Central Park. This bomb dispersed tons of the Terrigenesis serum all over the area, transforming all humans in and around Central Park into Inhumans. The heroes attacked Sinister and battled him in the ruins of Utopia, and eventually the Guardian was able to kill Sinister by decapitating him with a laser blast. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Agility' - The Terrigenesis serum greatly enhanced Sinister's agility to the peak of human perfection. *'Night Vision' - The Terrigenesis serum gave Sinister the ability to see in pitch dark. *'Super-Sharp Fangs' - The Terrigenesis serum turned Sinister's teeth into razor sharp fangs, capable of biting through titanium. Category:Fangs Category:Earth-606 Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Super Agility Category:Energy Senses Category:Hydra Agents Category:Scientists Category:Super Smart Category:Secret Identity Category:Red Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Male Characters Category:Characters